


Didn't Have to Freak Out

by Renpin



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other, Watch_Dogs - Freeform, Watch_Dogs:Bad Blood, watchdogs
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renpin/pseuds/Renpin
Summary: A convenience store in gas station gets robbed by two villains, and another two strangers joke with the robbers a lot before neutralizing them，by eh, someone called,hacking skills.





	Didn't Have to Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> As a shop assistant, I have never ever seen so much drama within a day, in a small convenience store in gas station.
> 
> Timeline: It happens between WD1 and Wd2, on the way they drive to the West Coast .

我是一个加油站便利店店员。作为看客，你不必瞪大眼睛，惊讶于像这种位于广袤平原、公路边鸟不拉屎鬼地方的加油站居然会有女性店员---我以前也是这么想的，直到两周前我丈夫打了我一顿，嗯，他犯毒瘾时经常这样，打了我一顿，拿着家里所有的钱一去不回后，我就不得不千方百计出来找到能养活自己的工作。然后去东部那样的大城市-----听说那边有堆成山的工作机会。

然而我需要车票钱，该死，你问我为什么不搭便车一路过去？谁会搭载一个肥胖且其貌不扬的中年女人？更何况那群胆小如鼠的驾车族早已被公路恐怖片渗透，认为所有路边要搭便车的人都是要把他们引到附近的变态杀人家族里去，或者是什么荒无人烟的小木屋的邪教仪式，一帮吃屎的家伙！

加油站的工作很是枯燥无聊啦---更要命的是这种工作地点，你·他·妈不能抽烟，你得跑到很远很远---在有限的午休时间，然后在太阳底下匆匆忙忙点上一根，恶狠狠吸上几口，再丢进沙里匆匆忙忙地小跑回来，故事就是发生在我工作的第三周。那天晚上已经很晚的样子，大概十一点十二点？只有我一人值班，我正在百无聊赖地用手撑着脸打瞌睡----然后我碰到了抢劫------见鬼！店员培训应该有这些内容的！可是我都不记得了------两把枪指着你的时候你不见得比我冷静多少。

“伙计,把手举起来！放在我能看见的地方！”抢劫的只有两人，但都壮得跟大猩猩似的，为首的那个大概第一眼把我认成男的了--毕竟我留着短发轮廓也的确比较像男人。呃总之，他们确认店里除了我没有其他活人之后，威胁我去开钱箱取出里面的钞票。--我也正准备照做，虽然我战战兢兢不确定他们拿到钱后会不会留我的小命-----本地抢劫杀人案件比留活口的案件要多很多，毕竟摄像头监控并没有普及到这个地方，警局规模和辖区大小也不成比例。---我正颤抖着伸手去按钱箱密码----此时，门外响起了由远而近的脚步声---还有两个人说话。你可以听到这两个声音气呼呼的，哼哼唧唧，像小孩子在拌嘴----可当时我颇为紧张---一句都没听明白他们说什么，只听出了“Ray”、”Frewer” “two bucks”，老实说，店里的空气凝固了------连那两个抢匪的眼光都撇向窗外，默不作声。

 

时间仿佛停止了数秒。终于，门开了，一个抢匪的枪马上对准门口。

“哦，man, 嘿，嘿，不用这么剑拔弩张。”进门的为首那个胡子结成一串的男人不紧不慢地举起了手，不过无论是表情还是声音都是调侃大过紧张。在他身后有一个略矮一些的男人（老人？），顿了顿，也出来站在一旁，做投降无辜状。

 

我向他们投去了求救的眼光。

 “嗨嗨嗨，先生，现在的情况对你来说可能有些不大妙，毕竟你们只有两个人两把枪，而我们加起来有三个，”胡子男人依旧举着双手，然而却在笑，“我这里有个提议，由那位女士把钱箱的密码告诉你，你可以先放走她，然后我和我的朋友会留下来继续当人质确保你们拿到钱再离开，你觉得这个提议如何？”


End file.
